Spider-Man II (Miles Morales)
Miles Morales is an unassuming but bright student at Brooklyn Visions Academy. He's a bit shy, and since the death of his father, perhaps a bit forlorn. Spider-Man apparently recently sometimes wears a black and red costume and doesn't seem to be as prone to witty banter? And seems to be a little shorter. Is Spider-Man franchising the name or something? Background Miles Morales is not from this world. Born and raised in another dimension much like this one, but with many differences, Miles was the son of Officer Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. He was also the nephew of Aaron Davis, an infamous burglar and sometimes-supervillain known as The Prowler. He was a fairly normal kid, though he was a bit on the nerdy and brainy side, and especially loved science. One fateful day, when Miles was secretly visiting his uncle Aaron (something his parents wouldn't allow, due to Aaron's criminal behavior), Miles came into contact with a spider. This spider, however, was no ordinary spider. It had been genetically altered and experimented on using a chemical compound called the Oz-formula as one of Norman Osborn's attempts to recreate the abilities of his nemesis Spider-Man. Unknown to imprisoned Osborn, his experiment was a success. Bitten, young Miles, then only thirteen years old, soon began to develop superhuman abilities. One might think that this is where Miles began his superhero journey, but they'd be wrong. Miles was content to live a normal life, abilities or no. Mostly he only played around with them alone with his best friend Ganke. However, many months later, Norman Osborn escaped captivity and went on a destructive rampage. The whole world watched on live television as Spider-Man, already suffering from a gunshot wound to his back, valiantly fought the Green Goblin. Compelled to act, Miles donned a makeshift costume and ran as fast as he could to the scene of the battle, but he arrived too late. By the time he got there, Norman Osborn was defeated, but Spider-Man had died valiantly in the process. In the days to come, Spider-Man's life as Peter Parker would come to light, inspiring millions across the world. Miles was struck by grief, knowing in his heart that his own selfishness and inaction had indirectly led to the death of a true hero. From that moment on, Miles vowed to take up Parker's legacy. It took some time, but Miles eventually become accepted by the heroes of his world. He was given training and equipment by SHIELD, as a small means of ensuring that what had happened to Parker never happened again. He fought a number of foes, new and old. He won. He lost. He even lost his mother, who died in his arms. He became an Ultimate, his world's premier superteam, equivalent to the Justice League or Avengers. He fell in love. She turned out to be Hydra. He fell out of love. Fast. And so it went for a few years, until finally, one day, Norman Osborn reared his ugly head once again. This time the Goblin had a device that was tearing at the very threads of reality, giving Osborn nearly infinite power. With the help of his world's Lex Luthor and Doctor Strange, fellow Ultimates, Miles was able to pierce "inside" the device. It contained within it a seemingly infinite number of microcosms, expanding on and on into infinity. The power source was none other than one Owen Reece, known as The Molecule Man. Trapped and harnessed by Osborn, Reece had spent what seemed like millions of years inside the device, and was driven mad by the experience. He kept generating more and more universes inside the space, and the device itself was bound to degrade and possibly take all of Miles' universe with it. Miles did Reece two favors. Human contact and... a cheeseburger. Granted, it was a cheeseburger that Miles had stashed for too long and had forgetten about in one of his pockets, but to Molecule Man it was the sweetest ambrosia, the first cheeseburger he had tasted in millions of years. In gratitude, he decided to "save" Miles and his loved ones, warning that even if Norman was stopped, the device would call the Gah Lak Tus to come devour everything in their sector of space. The solution then, was to "rewrite the narrative", and transport Miles, his family and his closest friends, into another reality. Miles woke up like it had all been a dream. But he soon realized it wasn't. It was a world where Spider-Man still swings around Manhattan. Where everyone is the same, and yet so completely different. The biggest surprise was the fact that his mother, in this world, had never died. Life was good, and when he looked on all the pain and suffering he had endured as a result of being Spider-Man, he decided that this was a fresh start for him. Spider-Man lives, so he didn't need to be Spider-Man anymore. He could go back to being Miles Morales; Student and Nothing More. But, as all good things, this notion didn't last. Less than a year into his new life in this new world, his father, Jefferson, died in the line of duty, protecting his fellow officers from harm. He had become a target for nothing short of assisting Spider-Man in taking down one of his foes. Once more, Miles was reminded that with great power comes great responsibility... Personality Miles is an earnest young man, with a good heart. He's conscientious and forthright, and he often puts the needs of others before his own, owing in large part due to the tender care provided to him by his parents. He was raised with surprisingly traditional values in a multicultural home, with his father being an African-American police officer, and his mother a native of Puerto Rico who worked as a nurse. With his upbringing, he was taught the value of doing what is right and helping his community. He was taught about responsibility from a young age, and he takes that very seriously. However, this is not to say that Miles is without flaws. He's uncertain of himself in a number of ways. He's meek, at times, almost sheepish. Sometimes, he is too trusting, as well, kind of cruising through life expecting the best out of people, even when they've shown him before that he shouldn't. He can also be prone to brooding, and he's not without a temper, though his fuse is not so short. Logs *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. Gallery Category:Marvel FC Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken